Strong
by SingBenihime
Summary: Ukitake watches Soifon train.


Soifon paused and glanced back through narrowed eyes at the annoyingly quiet 13th division Captain. She gave a small 'tsk' as he took a sip from his tea and continued watching her practice her Hakuda and Hoho skills avidly.

Naturally, she had already questioned him as to why he was so intent on watching her, to which he replied with a kind smile "I've finished my paperwork and have nothing else to do. Besides, you're interesting to watch."

"Instead of invading my privacy, why don't you go and talk with Kyoraku-taichou? I'm sure he'll rid you of your boredom easily," she snapped. Ukitake had merely shrugged and sat down cross-legged on the grass, while Soifon grudgingly attempted to ignore the other Captain and continue her training.

"Are you finished?" he now called out, cupping his hand around his mouth for extra emphasis. Soifon gritted her teeth and bit back her sharp reply ("Does it look like it, asshole?"), before moving once again. She dashed through the complicated course that was set up in the 2nd division training grounds with god-like speed and alternatively punched and kicked the dummies that were in her way. As she was shunpoe'ing, she shot glares at the mild, white-haired man. Ukitake grinned.

"C'mon!" he shouted encouragingly, "I want to see more than this! You're capable of much more, I should think."

So he should think that, thought Soifon angrily. She would show him how capable she really is. She increased her speed, and made what looked like clones of her dotted among the course. Ukitake beamed, and stood up.

"What? Are you going?" asked Soifon confusedly, slowing down to a stop in the middle of the grounds.

"Nope," Ukitake replied simply. He made a quick flash-step to stand in front of Soifon, who blinked and raised an eyebrow. He raised his fists and balanced on the balls of his feet, grinning like a madman.

Soifon froze. "Wha-?"

"Let's fight!"

"You want me to fight you?" asked Soifon incredulously. Ukitake's face dropped.

"Why? You don't want to?" he said, lowering his hands as a pathetic puppy-dog expression rose on his face.

"Won't it, er, you know...your condition...?"

Ukitake gave a sad smile. "Why does everyone think I'm as fragile as glass?" When he saw guilt creep up on Soifon's face, he shook his head and said cheerily "It won't affect me at all! I've been feeling much better lately!" He paused. "I haven't trained in Hakuda for a while now, so it will be good to practice with an expert."

Well. After a compliment like that, the petite Captain was more than willing to give the older man a game. She nodded silently, watched as Ukitake retained his previous battle pose, complete with the maniacal grin, and gave an experimental kick towards her opponents hip. Ukitake blocked it easily, and darted forwards with a quick punch to Soifon's arm.

The 2nd division Captain flash stepped behind him and attempted a strong combo, but was surprised as she received a blow on her calf from behind _her_. She turned around and stared at Ukitake with a new interest.

"I told you: I'm not made of glass. So stop going easy on me, and I'll stop going easy on you." He calmly took off his Captain's haori and started to fold it up, when he was interrupted by an attack from Soifon. He quickly held up his arm to block Soifon, who smirked.

"Really?" she said quietly, strengthening her force against Ukitake. "You're going easy on me? Then if I up my game, hopefully you will too." She flicked her foot hard and sent the 13th division Captain skidding backwards.

Ukitake laughed. "That's more like it!"

**A/N - Thank you for reading ^^**

**Okay, first things first. Take this fanfic however you like, whether it be friendship or pairing. I don't mind. :) I'd like to think of it as UkiSoi (cos I've grown to love the pairing). But as it doesnt really seem like anything (Im not good a defining differences of relationships in my stories XD).**

**Secondly, I wrote this ONESHOT ages ago, so forgive me if it's crappy :P**

**Thats all :) Thank you xx**


End file.
